


Please Be Mine

by marvelaf



Series: The Jonas Brothers Challenge [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Diners, F/M, Fluff, High Schoolers make weird decisons, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: Peter and Y/N shouldn't be allowed to make any decisions.





	Please Be Mine

She said she liked him. He said it back. 

Peter’s still confused as to why. But now he’s really confused. 

“Dude, we both said that we liked each other. And now she won’t respond to my texts, my snapchats or my calls.” Peter complains to Ned. The two sit on the couch at Ned’s apartment, feverishly tapping the buttons of the controllers. 

“Maybe her phone broke or something.” Ned reasons, his character killing Peter’s. 

“Shit!” Peter groans, throwing his controller onto the couch beside him. “She’s been posting on her snap and Instagram stories.” 

“Hm, that’s weird. Want water?” Ned asks, walking into the kitchen. 

“I’m good, I should probably head back now anyways.” Peter says pulling out his phone and looking at the texts from Aunt May telling him she was going to make dinner. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” Ned asks. His hand catches Peter’s in their familiar handshake. 

“Only if I survive May’s cooking tonight.” Peter laughs, completing the shake. 

“Good luck.”

“I’ll need it.” 

* * *

The room was tense, to say the least. MJ sat in the chair of Y/N’s desk, her eyes locked on the screen of Y/N’s phone, which was blown up with messages. 

“So, you’re just never going to answer?” MJ asks. Y/N looks up from the textbook and frowns. 

“Why would I?” 

“Maybe because he finally likes you back?” MJ points out, picking up a highlighter and twirling it between her fingers. 

“I-I don’t know. It’s like once he said he liked me back, I didn’t know what to do. I still don’t know what to do. That’s why I’m not answering him.” Y/N says, avoiding eye contact with MJ.

“Well, you can’t avoid him forever. What do you plan on doing Monday?” 

“Hopefully I’ll know what to do by then.” Y/N finishes, sticking her nose back in the textbook. She knew MJ was still staring at her with her trademark death glare, but Y/N just kept her eyes on the words. After hearing a small huff from MJ Y/N takes her eyes away from the book. 

“You guys should date. You both deserve to be happy, you know.” MJ smiles softly. 

“And how do you know I’m not happy right now. Alone?” Y/N narrows her eyes.

“I don’t know, but from where I’m sitting, this doesn’t look like happiness Y/N.”

Y/N sits still for a moment. 

Is she happy?

Would Peter make her happy? Of course, he would.

But what did she do to deserve the happiness he would give her. Nothing. 

“I don’t know MJ, I just- I want-” Y/N pauses when her voice cracks. “I want to be happy.” 

“So stop avoiding him.” 

Just then, a message pops up on her screen from Peter.

**Peter: i really think we need to talk about this **

**Peter: meet me at jenny’s dinner at 9**

**Peter: if not i’ll understand and i’ll leave you alone**

“It’s 8:30 Y/N. Are you gonna go?” MJ asks. 

Y/N’s eyes are still locked on the messages. 

He only said let’s talk. That means he doesn’t want anything.

“I guess.” Y/N says, getting up from her bed and throwing a sweatshirt on. 

* * *

Peter sits impatiently in the booth. His foot tapped on the tile floor and his fingers picked at the wrapper from his straw. Every time the door opened, Peter’s head shot up to see if it was her walking through. 

Each time he was disappointed. 

The next time the door opened, Peter couldn’t even bring himself to look. Suddenly a figure sits on the bench in front of him. 

“Sorry cou-- Y/N!” Peter exclaims.

“Hey Pete.” She mumbled, the hood of her sweatshirt pulled up. 

“So you came. You’re here and I’m here.” Peter stutters, his eyes wide.

“Yeah I’m here. What’d you want to talk about?” 

Peter furrows his brows. “Well, you said you liked me and I said it back. And now…” 

“Now? I don’t know what you want me to say Peter?” Y/N snaps. 

“I just, Y/N, should we like date now or something?” Peter says. Y/N’s eyes widen.

“Is that something you want? To date me?” Y/N stutters. 

“Well yeah. Why else would I say I liked you back.” Peter smiles. Y/N’s face goes blank as she stares at the shredded paper on the table. 

“Unless you don’t want to or something? I’ll still be there for you forever like we promised but Y/N, please, be mine?” Peter says, watching Y/N’s face scrunch up when he says ‘be mine’.

“Obviously not like that. I would own you or anything. Shit that came out wrong, MJ would kill me if she heard that.” Peter stutters. 

“No, I get it, Peter.” Y/N laughs, calming Peter’s worries that he messed up. 

“Is that a yes?” Peter smiles, grasping her hand from across the table. 

“I guess.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Remember writers live off kudos and comments!


End file.
